


Home, I Love You, Home

by nesibe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cutest baby Daeul, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, SeChen are in love, They are the softest beans ever, but not graphic just mentioned, implied arranged marriage, l love this family I can cry, more than implied strangers to lovers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: Sehun and Jongdae came a long, very long way. And they made a home.





	Home, I Love You, Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Flake: Self-Prompt
> 
> Well, everyone needs some SeChen fluff to warm their hearts in cold winter days ~ Enjoy ~ 
> 
> Also I, babie thank you for reading it over and crying over this fam with me, love you xoxo

Opening their lake-side house to cameras was not a voluntary decision. Jongdae would be more willing, if it was their previous house in the city center, where he and Sehun used to live like strangers sharing a luxurious apartment instead of husbands. But this, this one is truly home to them. Where they truly became a family. But there is so little he can do when they are ordered by Lady Oh to give public something to talk about, to show them the strength of their unity. A true distraction move.

They dress casually but still in fashion that morning. Sehun helps Jongdae pick his clothes and self-indulgently, puts him into scandalously tight skinny jeans. Very bad move, not only because it is not proper attire for their position (according to elders, that is) but also because he has to perform extreme self-control to keep his hands to himself while Jongdae walks before him to open the door to the cameraman and the interviewers.

“We were looking for a proper place that was big enough to accommodate all our royal guests, families, and friends, and we decided that the best move would be to have it close to natural beauties of our country.” Sehun explains when they are asked about the far-off location of the house. Lies of course. The last thing they were thinking about was to have any stuck-up family member or too-formal-to-be-friendly political guest here, when they first found the small lake-side community almost two hours away from the capital.

(It was a run-away move. They were on their way back home from another city, with a meeting with Sehun’s family and the representatives of Kims. Sehun and Jongdae were way past their awkward strangers-stuck-in-a-marriage-together phase back then. Already on their way to be good friends supporting each other in the harsh world of politics. But those meetings… Those meetings always had that effect on them. They would be so suffocating and harshly reminding of the basis their marriage was built on. They would destroy all the friendly process Sehun and Jongdae has slowly taken in their relationship, in only a few hours, forcing them to start all over again. Each time.

When Jongdae saw Sehun’s knuckles going white while firmly holding the steering wheel in the suffocating silence of the car, he decided he didn’t want it to be like that again. “Let’s turn right from here.” He had spoken up without thinking, startling Sehun.

“Why?” he asked, turning towards Jongdae with a puzzled expression.

“The road signs say that there is a lake there. Let’s take a look.”

And it was as simple as that. As spontaneous as that. They didn’t find anything more than a lake surrounded by mountains covered in trees, trees, and more trees. But the tranquility of the place was mesmerizing. It was calming and soothing. It made them talk and listen and share, for hours. Whispering while sitting in a tiny table of the small lake-side café, afraid of speaking loudly and disturbing the mystic peace surrounding the place.

It was Sehun’s idea, on their way back, to stop in front of one of the huge villas surrounding the lake and ask if they were willing to sell the house. Jongdae thought it was rude, since no one could tell no to a member of Oh family, even if they weren’t willing to sell it. Sehun knew it was not his family name, but the fact that he offered three times the actual worth of the house.)

Jongdae still remembers how simply happy they were back in that day when they bought the house. How that first day in lake-side is one of the very first happy memories of their marriage. He loves that memory, and keeps it close to his heart, where it can melt him whenever he remembers. But he knows it is not a proper story to tell the public. So he tucks the memory back into his heart, and goes along with Sehun’s politically correct lie. Nodding along to whatever Sehun is telling to the reporters while they make their way towards their formal sitting area where the hallway leads them to.

“Since, the weather is almost always cold here, we wanted to decorate it with very warm colors like browns and oranges and some deep reds.” Jongdae starts introducing, very proud of how this room turned out to be.

“And they told us that, even if we have a perfectly working heating system, we needed a fire place because apparently that’s what every rich people put in a living room.” Sehun jokes, making Jongdae let out a laugh. Not that he lies about this one. They really, really found it completely unnecessary back in that time.

Now though, they both understand how it is not about the heating but about the mystic calm it brings to a cold night after a tiring day.

Jongdae loves wearing Sehun’s big cozy hoodies. And Sehun loves to see Jongdae in them. Looking even tinier and cuddlier than he already is. But they both love wearing cozy hoodies while sitting in front of the fire place, Jongdae in between Sehun’s outstretched legs, being cuddled up by Sehun’s broad chest. Warm drinks at their hands, whispering in the dark of the night, only light being the moon and the fire. Whispering secrets, and sharing their demons. Exchanging sweet-nothings and comforting kisses.

A fire place, is more than a heating system, when it is used to create a secret, dark haven, inside a big house, in a cold night.  
But the fire place was not the only piece in that room that was offered by their interior designer and was found unnecessary by the couple at the beginning. “This is the room’s central piece; this gramophone belongs to Sehun’s family for over a century now.” Jongdae moves to show off the antique object, right across the fire place, bringing a nostalgic aura to the room. Sehun follows his steps, naturally gravitating towards his husband.

“We use it only once in a while, but whenever we do, Jongdae falls in love with it.” Sehun explains when the interviewer asks whether it is actively used.

“We used to forget its existence actually.” Jongdae laughs, drifting into memories again, “But one night, Sehun asked me to dance with him. So,” Jongdae stops, opting to smile back at Sehun instead of finishing his sentence, once he notices how warmly his husband is looking at him. Seemingly lost in the same memory.

“It was the night of our first anniversary actually.” Sehun sweetly mutters, not turning back to the camera, but still gazing at his husband.

(It was the night of their first anniversary. But like everything official about their marriage, it was not about them. Lady Oh threw the party in their name, inviting the Kims, to soften the still tense atmosphere between the two families, two countries, despite the unity Sehun and Jongdae’s marriage was supposed to bring.

They both obeyed, and joined, and entertained the guests. A huge public appearance. And they were the perfect picture of a regal couple. Pretty and formal smiles on their faces.

But like every other occasion that brought the two families together, this event also left them bitter. With more problems and bad feelings than they started the night with.

They were living in their newly decorated lake-house for barely over a few months now. And the idea that their newly found calm haven and its tranquility, being destroyed by the bad vibes upon returning back home, didn’t sit well with Jongdae.

“Let’s not go to bed like that.” He offered, the moment they stepped inside the house.

Sehun turned toward Jongdae, tie halfway loosened, suit jacket already off, and perfectly styled hair now a half mess. He looked more handsome like that, Jongdae decided, looking more like home then a perfectly groomed Prince.

It was Sehun who brought the vine to living room, and it was Jongdae, after drinking two glasses, who decided to try out the old gramophone.

The song was soft, language unknown to both, but the sentiments of love, way too familiar by now, surrounded the house and was understood, without a doubt.

Sehun stood up first, asking Jongdae to do the same. Not a word was exchanged. But, oh, how it was what they needed all along; to be close, closer than ever, almost in a hug, swaying side but side but no, not actually dancing.

The noises of the thunderstorm outside meddled with the soft song coming from the gramophone. Sehun pulled Jongdae even closer, putting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. Jongdae hugged him tighter. They stopped while the song and the storm continued, standing there, holding each other.

When the song ended, Jongdae pulled himself back and looked at Sehun’s eyes. “Bed time?”  
Sehun didn’t let Jongdae’s hand go when they walked towards their bedrooms. And he certainly didn’t let go, when Jongdae get into his own room, and inside his own bed. “Is it okay?” He only asked, softly, once after both of them were tucked under Jongdae’s warm blankets. Storm still reigning outside. “Is it okay if I sleep here?”

Jongdae found comfort in Sehun’s warmth and presence beside him that night. And the night after. And the night after that. And the nights to come.)

“It was a lovely night.” Jongdae says, finally breaking eye-contact with his husband, and shyly turning back to the camera.  
The interviewer is smiling, apparently ready to throw more personal questions now that the couple seem to be more open to discuss their marriage rather than the house. It is a blessing that Daeul’s cries reach them, through the baby monitor Sehun is carrying, right in that moment. Sehun quickly excuses himself to go bring his son, the public’s new tiny sweetheart.

“It is always too cold to eat out here.” Jongdae says when they step out into their patio looking down to the lake, crossing his arms in front of him for extra warmth.

“So we bought these outdoor heaters,” Sehun says, turning the said heaters on after fixing the blanket covering the still half-asleep Daeul in his arms. “So that we can enjoy our meals and the company of our friends while watching the lake.”

“Since its roof protects us from the rain, I prefer to sit here on rainy days instead of sitting inside, because the smell of rain and earth is more prominent here.” Jongdae excitedly tells, ignoring Sehun’s distracting hand on his back, moving up and down in an attempt to bring the smaller man’s body some warmth. The foggy weather is making the lake-side chillier than normal, today.

“It must be so romantic,” The reporter comments, “The Lake, the mist… They all look so amazing.”

It is very much romantic, if Jongdae is being honest. He loves the times he spends here watching the rain, or reading a book, while sharing a blanket with Sehun who would be sitting beside him, working on his computer. They don’t have to do anything more, for it to be romantic after all. Each other’s company and the mutual love they both know they share are enough.

“It is,” Sehun comments “But it is also where my nieces and nephews get sick, whenever they come here. So, let’s turn back inside, before this little guy gets sick.” referring to little Daeul, who is calmly watching around from his place between his father’s arms. This snaps Jongdae into action who ushers everyone inside towards their less formal living area this time.

The contrast from the previous room is startling. While the formal living room is full of dark, warm colors; in a true winter-wonderland fashion, this room is all whites and soft cushions, and occasional greens and reds and even some sparkles.  
“Before you ask it,” Sehun starts while lowering a now-fussy Daeul to the soft carpet that he loves so much. “Yes, we have a Christmas tree in the middle of October.”

“To be honest, it is actually a constant part of the room all year long.” Jongdae adds with a laugh. He loves how people react to that huge tree every time.

Sehun joins his laughter, going beside his husband and putting his arm around his tiny waist. “We have so many nieces and nephews constantly hanging around here, and they love it.”

“They think Sehun is the actual Santa,” Jongdae amusedly tells, “because this room makes it look like it is always snowing here, and because Sehun always has presents ready at hand in case one of them do something praise-worthy.”

“They go into adventure hunts in the house to find the present factory I am, reportedly, hiding.” Sehun shares, crescents forming in his eyes from smiling.

“Also to find the reindeers.” Jongdae laughes.

“Remember the first time we put the tree here?” Sehun asks, out of nowhere.

“Oh!” Jongdae exclaims loudly, excitedly turning towards his husband, chests are touching without them noticing, camera forgotten momentarily. “It was a mess! Everywhere was full of green pieces from it, and we didn’t have enough Christmas decorations to put onto it simply because it was bigger than we assumed!”

Sehun lovingly listens Jongdae’s excited, loud babbling before adding, “And it was only a few hours before everyone came so you were freaking out about what to do.”

“And you just sat there and laughed instead of helping!” Jongdae whines and hits Sehun’s chest with tiny paws, mock-angry at his husband’s past self.

Sehun finds the nerve to mock him even more. “I was in charge of the food, decorations were your responsibility.”

Daeul’s baby babbling snaps them out of their bubble. The one-year old, who achieved to crawl towards his playpen is angrily muttering in baby noises, demanding to be put inside, beside his toys. Jongdae notices how close him and Sehun are, with almost no personal space between them. Nothing unusual for the couple, yet it is too intimate considering they are in front of the cameras. Scandalous. He tries to hide his annoying blush by distracting the interviewers with the mention of how their white cushions are from a southern brand, sending all their profit to children growing up in poverty.

A big window separates the kitchen from the living area, making it easier for them to watch Daeul who is still playing in his playpen. The kitchen is big and wide, and full of blues and whites. And some yellows. Because Jongdae thinks they need to be reminded of sunshine and flowers, in a place where the weather is constantly cloudy. 

(Whenever he voices this thought, people call him out for being home-sick. Not Sehun though. “Aren’t you the sun yourself?” Sehun says in his most serious tone, making Jongdae blush and whine about the cheesiness, each and every time.)

“We have a six burner oven.” Jongdae proudly starts, pointing at the black oven.

“So unnecessary.” Sehun mutters under his breath, Jongdae rolls his eyes, and the interviewer catches the exchange, asking Sehun to elaborate on it. “It is not like we are bad cooks. But still, our skills are not good enough to use more than two of them at the same time. So I still don’t understand why we needed a six-burner.”

Jongdae huffs at his husband’s complaints before turning at the camera with a sweet smile, “I just like to have more options while cooking for my family.” He says, acting like the proper father and husband figure he is, as known by the public.

The interviewer doesn’t press on the topic much, allowing Jongdae to continue introducing his kitchen.  
“Here we put the fancy tableware which we only use when we have guests over.” He says, pointing towards the over-head cabinets. “And the small cabinets on top of them have additional materials we don’t need often like extra kitchen towels, extra big pans, and the pizza pans we are yet to use.” He lists down before getting into his tippy toes, “I would show it to you, but it is hard to reach there.” He demonstrates, fingers hovering a few centimeter below the cabinet handles, trying to reach. 

Sehun easily reaches over Jongdae and opens the high cabinets, momentarily trapping the shorter between himself and the kitchen counter. Jongdae turns towards his husband in the small space, startled, but he can’t help but huff out a laugh when he sees Sehun looking down at him with a half-mocking, half-adoring smile. Brat, Jongdae thinks, show off.

(The weather was excessively cold that day, forcing Jongdae to hang around in an oversized, soft, woolen sweater. And he wanted nothing more than to cook a warm winter soup.

Sehun was dutifully sitting in the kitchen island, cutting some fresh seasonal fruits, while Jongdae searched for that one specific pan he knew they had. It was the perfect size for soup, he didn’t want to struggle with other pans. It was when he was done searching the lower cabinets that he decided, it must have been in one of those very high cabinets.

After trying and more trying to reach the handle in his tip-toes, he was about to try getting on top of the counter to be able to reach there, when Sehun, out of nowhere, appeared behind him and opened the cabinet. “It is not here either.” The taller muttered, looking down at Jongdae. It was an awkward angle for Jongdae, considering Sehun was standing right behind him, still they were so close that Jongdae momentarily panicked, turning in the small space between the counter and his husband while muttering something unintelligible.

He could see the younger laughing under his breath when he put his hands on the counter, effectively caging Jongdae into the small space. “Are you sure it is not in the washing machine?”

Jongdae let out a loud “Oh!” before whining “How did I not think about that? It is the most obvious place to look at.”

Sehun smiled at his misery while continuing to look down at him with those tender eyes. “You are so silly.” His voice was loving, and his smile was soft. Jongdae cursed himself for blushing yet couldn’t help it either. Sehun was close, so close. Yes, they were more than friends at this point, and yes they were sleeping in the same bed, cuddling most of their nights together, for months now. But still, Jongdae couldn’t help but get affected whenever Sehun was this close.

Standing close, looking at him softly, with small smiles. Lovely was the only word to describe Sehun in those moments. Lovely enough to take Jongdae’s breathe away, lovely enough to make his heart race.

Jongdae knew he was blushing, turning his eyes away from his husband shyly.

“You know,” Sehun muttered softly, getting Jongdae’s attention to himself again. “I think I love you.”

Jongdae’s heart missed a beat. Two beats. He tried to look away from Sehun again, too flustered to continue looking at him directly. It was hard for him to control himself, the butterfly wings in his stomach, the smile stretching his lips… “You think you love me?” He said at the end. His smile could be heard in his voice, as well as his excitement.

Sehun hummed, “I am actually pretty sure that I do.” He was also smiling wide, small chuckles escaping from his mouth along with his words.

“Oh,” Jongdae uttered, smiling even more, blushing even more. Biting his bottom lip shyly in an attempt to control himself.

“And I am also pretty sure that you love me back.”

“Oh,”

Even more blushing, even more soft smiles, and even more soft words to come.)

Thunder starts rumbling outside, snapping Jongdae out of the memory of their first I love you, and causing Daeul to get scared, crying loudly for his fathers. Jongdae leaves Sehun alone in the kitchen with interviewers to go check up on his little one. The moment he takes the little baby into his arms, Daeul clings to his Baba, sniffling. Jongdae starts cooing at him, “Aww, are you scared baby? It is okay now. Do you want to join us? Hm? Do you want to come with Baba and show our home to uncles?”  
He takes the next sniffling as yes.

Their bedroom is where Jongdae wants the reporters in the least. He knows it will bring lots of criticism to them. Yet he loves the room like this.

“Although Daeul has his own room, we are still co-sleepers.” Sehun explains, “That’s why we changed to a very low bed, because we were scared of him falling from the side of the bed.”

“Daeulie loves sleeping on Sehun’s chest.” Jongdae comments while lowering the boy onto the soft white bedsheets. Their tiny Prince starts chewing at a gray pillow while watching the others from under his unbelievably long eye-lashes, making the reporters coo at him.

“And since the lower position of the bed, and new furry bedsheets reminded Jongdae of a dragon’s nest, we decided to go along with that idea and put some fake dragon eggs to decorate shelves.”

“And the headboard…” The interviewer trails, seemingly questioning their extreme choices.

Sehun makes eye-contact with Jongdae, silently asking him to take-over, visibly not wanting to be the one to explain why they chose to decorate the room with Targaryen and Stark house sigils from Game of Thrones, instead of putting the insignias of their respective families.

“It was an emotional decision.” Jongdae starts, smiling sweetly at the camera. “Whenever we have an argument, we sit and watch movies together until we calm down. And for a long time, Game of Thrones was the main show we both followed. So we chose them to be here as a reminder of the times we got over arguments, misunderstandings, and fights together.”

(It is not a lie, but not the whole truth either. After the first time they slept together here, in their first anniversary, movies and tv series were the main tool for Sehun to get Jongdae agree at two of them spending time together in this very bed, watching movies until they fell asleep. Together. Cuddled.

It was the very beginning for them. Late night movie marathons, crying over characters, getting sad, happy, angry, and yes, cuddly. Side by side. Those kind of nights had, and still have, lots of episodes and characters, a bunch of commentary, a hell lot of cuddling under blankets, sometimes hot chocolates, and sometimes herbal teas.

And Sehun laying on Jongdae’s lap, watching his husband more than the screen.

And Jongdae sleeping in Sehun’s arms, head resting on his chest.

Sweet dreams, and waking up to rainy days with good-morning kisses.)

Sehun throws a thumbs-up and a mischievous smile to him once he is sure the camera is not seeing him. Approving his husband’s answer silently, before taking over. “It was either this or our Harry Potter houses.”

Jongdae laughes and joins. “I am a Gryffindor!”

“And I am a Slytherin.” Sehun says before proudly adding “And our little Prince Daeul is also a Slytherin like his father.” He points at the baby who was throwing the pillows around, unbothered by the adults in the room.

“No, he is not.” Jongdae argues, mockery in his voice. “He is too young to show any sign of it anyway.”

“I know my son, okay.” Sehun confidently argues back. “He will be an amazing Slytherin just like his father.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and mouths towards the camera when Sehun is not looking, “No, he won’t.” Because he knows his son, okay.

They spend an extra long time in the hallway, showing the walls decorated with family insignias, portraits of family elders, and the famous pictures depicting famous events for the both families to cover up their little mishap in the bedroom.

Jongdae puts extra emphasis on showing big family photos, Oh family has a huge one in one side of the wall, as it is a strict rule for them to have anyone remotely related to the family in those yearly pictures. This one having even Deaul in it. Kim family send an old one, when Jongdae asked for it. Simply because Jongdae was not in the newer ones. Not allowed be in them after the marriage.

They keep walking following that hallway. Daeul’s nursery resides right across Vivi’s little kingdom.

When the interviewer asks them about their family dog having a bigger room than their heir, Sehun proudly answers; “Of course, Vivi as the bigger brother, rightfully deserves the bigger room.”

Vivi, like the unbothered King he is, continues to nap in his room, ignoring the humans. And Jongdae only shakes his head, content that his husband can’t mention the embarrassing memories that usually follow this question, in front of the cameras.

(Jongdae was very nervous that day, not knowing what the best way was to break the news to Sehun. And after hours of contemplating, he chose the very direct method of acting nonchalant about it.

Very bad move!

Sehun was enraged when he found Jongdae moving Vivi’s things to the smaller room, across from it. They had enough room in the house for whatever Jongdae needed. Why would he want to take his baby’s room?! Sehun argued.

“Because I need a room close to our bedroom, and since there are only three rooms in this side of the house…” Jongdae starts rumbling, suddenly too upset to explain himself properly. It was not his first time seeing his husband angry, nor it was their first argument, yet he was so, so utterly upset suddenly. Sehun was not supposed to be angry at Jongdae today.

“Then take the smaller room for whatever you need, why do you need to relocate Vivi and disturb him?” Sehun casually comments. Brows too furrowed for Jongdae’s liking.

He tries to suppress the unreasonable urge to cry before he answers. “But Vivi will be comfortable there as well, and it is not like he will grow more than this and need bigger furniture.” He opts for looking down at the floor, not wanting Sehun to notice the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. “He is already like a pig anyway.”

Jongdae knew the last comment was very much unnecessary. But he was just so hurt and angry and annoyed at Sehun’s inability to tell yes to whatever Jongdae wanted, he didn’t care at that moment.

Sehun was angry. Jongdae could see him crossing his arms from the corner of his eyes. “I hope you have a valid reason Jongdae, because I am truly disappointed at how rude you are acting right now.”

That wasn’t supposed to hurt that much normally, but fucking hormones! Jongdae let out a sob, not being able to control them anymore. He couldn’t believe Sehun was disappointed at him, while he was the one choosing his dog over his husband! How dare he?

“Love?” Sehun was startled, “Why are you crying?”

Jongdae stepped back when Sehun tried to approach and hug him. “Don’t touch me!” his cries were louder now. He hated himself for not being able to stop, which made him cry even more. “Go to your Vivi, because he is apparently more important than our baby!”)

Jongdae smiles to himself at the memory while watching Sehun introduce the nursery to interviewers, with little Daeul in his arms, randomly pointing at the objects and babbling in baby noises, imitating his Daddy.

He knows it was not the best way to tell Sehun that he was pregnant, and he gets embarrassed beyond belief whenever Sehun tells the story in family or friend gatherings. Yet he also loves that memory nonetheless. It was the beginning of a new chapter in their marriage after all.

He also loves to remember how elated, excited, euphoric Sehun was after the initial shock. He loves the memory of Sehun cuddling him in their big white sofa, under thick warm blankets, talking excitedly about who the baby would look like, what would they name them, how would they raise them… and yes, how would they decorate the baby’s room.

And Jongdae remembers, how despite his earlier tantrum, he was a soft ball of happiness at the end of the night, to the point of saying yes, yes Vivi can keep his older brother privileges and have the bigger room.

He leaves his place near the door to go take Daeul from Sehun, when he notices the baby making grabby hands at him. His little, tiny, minnie sunshine. Jongdae starts kissing his son all over making him let out delighted baby laughs. Daeulie loves his Baba’s attention, as much as his Daddy loves it.

Daeul is a perfect kid, despite all his cries and whines and tantrums. Jongdae loves the tiny being in his arms so, so much. And he knows Sehun, who is watching them lovingly, feels the same too.

Parenting is hard, never meant to be easy. But the new dimension it added to their relationship; the higher level of understanding, and support between Jongdae and Sehun that came with sharing the responsibility of a small living being… They are not the same Sehun and Jongdae as they were in the beginning, and if half the reason is their love, the other half is the boy babbling in Jongdae’s arms.

They are three instead of two now, while sitting in front of the fire place, listening to thunders. Their movie nights has as much baby babbling as they have cuddles.

All the more lovely, and soft, and precious.

The moment interviewers and their cameras leave the house, he backs Sehun into a wall, arranging Daeul in his arms to sit on his hip, before rising in his tip-toes to leave a kiss at his husband’s lips. Sehun’s hands finding his waist instantly.

“I love you.” He mutters.

“I love you, too.” Sehun answers in a heartbeat.

They stand there for a moment, breathing in each other’s presence. Then Jongdae looks up again. “You are my home.”

Sehun smiles. Wider than ever. Kisses Jongdae again. “And you are mine, too.” And a small kiss to Daeul’s head, “You both are.”

*** The End ***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made everyone soft for SeChen \\(^-^)/ ~ Give them lots of love, and leave me some comments if you got soft after reading this uwu *-*


End file.
